


Cain and-

by humbleheretic (loosingletters)



Category: Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Angels, Character Death, Christianity, Churches & Cathedrals, Demons, Gender Identity, Multi, Mutual Pining, Reincarnation, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/humbleheretic
Summary: In which the devil doesn’t want to be alone and mankind’s first sinner just wants to die. Both are trapped on Earth.[Lucifer and Cain in the 21st century. A story about learning how to heal when there seems to be no place for you left.]
Relationships: Cain & Abel, Cain/Lucifer, Lucifer & Michael, gabriel & raphael
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this during my First Testament lecture, in which we learnt that the recent revision of the “Einheitsübersetzung” (the common German bible) actually changed the part of the translation concerning Abel’s death - it no longer seems like Cain had actually planned to murder his brother.  
> This prompted me to start thinking and here I am. That being said, I am Roman Catholic Christian and queer. The way I interpret these characters is shaped by my experiences. This is is a very personal story for me, but it’s by no means finished. I have a rough plot and go where it takes me.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

**It starts like this:**

Lucifer is kneeling in front of their sibling, a sword to their throat. Blood is staining their Grace, their wings are broken, but not unsalvageable.

“Michael, please,” they beg.

Their eldest sibling is the only one they would ever speak so softly to.

“Come with me. You know this isn’t right.”

But Michael is their parent’s soldier, the first of all. The eldest who taught them to fly and wrapped them in warmth and safety.

Michael still embraces the warmth, but it’s boiling and scaling, whereas Lucifer is ice. It’s hurting them, but Lucifer doesn’t want to go, even as the heaven gates above them close and the demons below them are imprisoned.

“If you walk by my side, we could change it all.”

Lucifer doesn’t want to shatter the Earth when they fall.

**It starts like this:**

Cain is kneeling at his brother’s side, desperately trying to keep death from reaching him, even though Abel’s brown eyes have already lost their light.

God’s voice booms from above and below, surrounding him like hellfire.

“Where is your brother Abel?”

It is a cruel question. They are all-seeing, all-knowing and all-powerful. Cain can hear the taunt in this accusation.

He answers, truthfully. “I do not know.”

Death is a place Cain knew of, it has been taught to him by his parents’ blood, but it is one he can’t reach. He doesn’t know what is happening to his brother’s soul. He can’t reach it.

“Am I my brother’s keeper?” He wonders.

More than anything else in the world, Cain hopes God will fix this. They had banished his parents from Eden, cursed them to a world of pain and hard work.

But they had lived.

And Cain wants Abel to live.

**It starts like this:**

Cain is lonely. He wants to stop, wants to give in, but he has already tried to escape once and being reborn is worse than dying.

_ Lucifer hates the humans. They are ugly, dirty little creatures who do not deserve the gift they have been given. His sibling’s love is worth more than they could ever understand. _

He doesn’t plan on running into the devil, but he supposes it’s fate.

_ “Did you kill your brother, Cain?” _

“Did yours make you fall?”

**It ends like this:**

“Hello, 21st Century!”

“What part of ‘do not contact me unless it’s an emergency’ don’t you understand?”

“Cheer up, Satan, we entered a new age.”

“Oh, yes, I can see how this is much better than all our previous centuries. Truly.”

“...”

“Happy New Year, Cain. Don’t kill your brother before I managed to get to mine.”

“It’s a deal.”


	2. in vino veritas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was reminded that this story existed. Please don't expect a coherent plot. These are just snapshot texts.

**10:19 AM**

Do you remember Rome?

**10:47 AM**

My favorite time. The Pagans treated me well. Son of Apollo this, blessed hero that. 10/10 would do again.

Why are you asking?

You married me.

Well yeah, bad boy. Couldn‘t let my favorite sinner get trapped with the douchebag senator.

I never thanked you

No problemo. I‘m used to it.

You shouldn't have to be

That‘s life.

**11:01 AM**

[Unsent]

~~That‘s why Father banished me from Heaven and Hell~~

Anybody ever told you it sucks?

You, a couple hundred times a day

Rome fucking sucked

[Unsent]

~~You made it bearable~~

The wine was nice tho

Yeah it was.

[Unsent]

~~The fruit was sweeter~~

**11:30 AM**

Wanna get drunk?

Hell yes

* * *

**3:21 AM**

Pls pick me up

Where are you?

Ronst str. 4

What?

Ronald

Street

4

Hurry Luci

That’s a bar

Are you drunk?

**3:35 AM**

Please

He has brown eyes

Like Abel

He looks so fucking much like Abel

I‘m coming

**3:37 AM**

I think he‘s bleeding

I can smell it

I didn’t mean to

Promise

**3:41 AM**

Come quickly please

**3:49 AM**

Angel

Luci

Dickhead

Lucifer

Heylel please I’m begging you

**3:55 AM**

Ii think i killed my brother again

I‘m so fucking sorry I didn’t mean to

I love him

I know.

**4:12 AM**

I‘m there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’d love to hear what you think.


End file.
